Lucky Girl
by LaiLights
Summary: Lydia Green is a crazy fangirling girl that her day-to-day living braces in the internet world, she doesn't even care if her grades quite washout. She'll use up all her money and time buying the newest posters and albums. She'll be that girl who will run the chance of her life just for the stupid concert. On the day on what she is waiting for finally her dream came true. Her effor
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I can't believe what I am seeing in front of my screen, was the biggest nightmare I ever come across of my life. Harry style is dating a new hot model. I searched the girl named Celeste O'Brien, she got a nice long blonde hair, perfect curls, nice pouty lips, and she got the freaking style, that harry loves to bring her to his lovely bed.

"Lydia, breakfast is ready!" Aunt Kate shouted downstairs. I just smelled the essence of bacon's heaven.

"I'm coming!" I shouted. The door next to my room slammed and Justin just ran downstairs.

I log off my lap top and I hurled into my bag, I don't bothered to log it off, no one can touch it anyway even my brother can't I think only Anna can since she's my other Half, thou she's not a fangirl of a One Direction.

When I passed by the mirror, I took another three step back to watch my reflection. I was just another pale skinned girl, deep light brown eyes it's obvious that I haven't got enough sleep every night. I surely brushed my long auburn hair to my elbow length. I'm a girl who doesn't know how to style, I always wore dark shirts and leather jeans or ripped jeans, matches the different kind of bracelet I bought.

I put my converse on and tie it before I run go downstairs. I don't really care what I look like, I don't even trying to impress anyone, except my best friend Anna, she's prettier than I am, with different hairstyle every morning and she got a nice wavy blonde hair.

I sat opposite to Justin and beside am my Aunt. We are talking stuff and things that are not really necessary. My aunt likes to hear a good grades from my brother, my brother is really interesting freshmen guy, he's smart and he's kind of into social too, he was invited to several parties most of them are popular. While me, I'm gonna say I'm okay with my life as long as I have foods beside me and my laptop in front me. Or I can even stay there all day.

"Lydia, you're eating like a horse" my aunt is glaring at me now.

"Breakfast is the important meal of the day" I said the-matter-of-fact.

"Yes it is, but not in that way" she said before she stand and pull her keys.

I took another one last fork to my mouth before I brush my teeth. I like brushing my teeth most of the time, they said I have a straight white perfect teeth and I barely believe it. My memories were filled with lots of lost teeth and tooth fairies when I was a little younger.

One Direction songs blasting through my earphones and started me drumming my fingers to my lap and humming their songs. I like it when Zayn hit the high note, it was the best angel's voice I ever heard. My other things I want is that when Harry and his lovely voice always captivating me. I wish even just for one day with me that would be enough I could give up anything as long as I got a chance to with my favorite band.

When the car stops in front of the entrance to our school, my real world returned and I hate it when I stop picturing out my walking, tours into my dreamland.

At the cafeteria my best friend and she started talking about the football player and her new boyfriend. Talking about the football player the school hottest boys walks into the cafeteria like they own the school. They've been forever popular here, what every girl dreamed of sleeping with them. Insane girls are making a way for them to walk in, and I bet they don't even try to notice one of them.

I eat my salad and hit shuffle through my iPod to my random Coldplay songs and of course One Direction.

"Hey" Anna pulled my left earphone, gosh for the love of this precious earphone, this could be the last important thing.

"What?" I was annoyed and curious at the same time.

"Mat is stealing glance at you" I nearly choke my own salad; it's already stuck in my throat. There's no way he would look at me, never in my life. Mat is a good-looking guy, I'll admit it I like him for a long time ago, but it was confirmed that until now that I still like him.

I slowly move my head to look where he is sitting now, and yes I caught him looking at me, and for the first time these six seconds of staring would mean so much to me.

"I know you are going to squeal" Anna leans forward to me.

"Yeah, his looking at you Anna, so don't be silly" I said.

"You're the one who is being silly, do we have a same sit, same direction? No, I was sitting few distances away from you, and I don't think his face stays there and his eyes would just pop out."

"That was long time ago, and trusts me, I am fine with my celebrity crush is better than him" I said and look at her seriously as I could "you know, I have a strong feeling I could meet him someday" I point my spoon at her.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, I could kill Harry anytime soon, he was too annoying hearing his name" because I said his name a million times a day.

"Trust me" I said. And she rolled her eyes at me and grabs her books and bag, when I walk with her, she was still talking while I look behind make sure I won't be forgetting something this time. I was about to turn around to watch my way, I catch Mat again, and this time he smiled and I return it to be nice.

I walk alone to from the school, I was tired and I hungry at the same time. I saw pizza at the corner and I walk fast to buy a pizza, I realize why a lot of people lining just to get pizza because it's buy one take and it looks so damn delicious, so I wanna buy two so I can have four for myself since I haven't eaten pizza for a months.

I opened the door and I can hear noise in the kitchen it was obviously Aunt Kate is here. When I walk passed Justin's room, his room is a mess and guitar on the floor he is wearing his only boxer and with matching snoring.

I throw my bag and sat on my red computer chair and twirl, feeling the bliss of the pizza's savor. I slide my computer chair to my bed to grabbed my laptop inside my bag and read the tweets and the update, 1D is going to Lost Angeles.

"1D IS GOING TO LOST ANGELES!" I shouted jumping on my bed! Oh my damn goat! This can be the best day of my life, before the school dance, I could still buy my clothes and but it doesn't matter if I use my money.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Kate opens the door; still have her path holder and her floral apron on.

"You wouldn't believe it!" I said walking towards her.

"Wouldn't believe what?" she said she had a smile that reaches her ears on her face.

"1D is having a concert here!" I said jumping up and down embracing her.

"Seriously!" she bounced just like me but her expressions change suddenly "wait, what? Why am I thrilled too?" she was curios with herself.

"Forget it, I'm going to their concert!" I bounce again and Justin went out to his room his tired expression annoys me.

"Can you two please be quiet, I'm damn trying to sleep" he said as we look at him walking back to his room like a zombie and slammed his door shut.

"But…how? It's way more expensive." My aunt said. I followed her behind when we walk towards the kitchen and smelled her steak. I felt hungry all of a sudden; I still have one more pizza in my room.

"I'll use my savings, I counted it last night it's almost thousand dollars" I almost whispered, I never told her I am saving money for years already. I don't know if I felt shy or embarrassed that I am saving money because money is not really my thing but I started to love one direction that I decided to save it for their concert and now, I'm gonna use them.

Thought I decided to use my money for my school dance, but I don't think I can use them anymore. I can't believe I saved my money almost Thousand dollars; three years are too long to save money like that.

She walks towards me smiling her hand on my arm, her thumbs running circle "for that, a good girl always deserves a price" and that smile makes me lighter and happier.

Kate bought us new clothes, the clothes she bought is not really my thing; feathered skirts, skater skirt and grey boots leather boots, and anything. But I was so thankful for everything, and hopefully maybe soon I could use this kind of clothes she bought and stop stealing shirts from my brother.

Justin was busy on his iPod while I am talking with Kate, can't get enough about the concert. Picturing myself sitting in a front row, the boys is singing, I wave my hand s and they notice me, Harry notice me the most and _oh my holy cow _he grab my hand and kissed my knuckles, and I just fainted. I don't what happened next that's because it means it will never happen to me. The thought brings me blue, and I could feel clouds will cry with me. I felt blue all of a sudden.

The football boys are shouting, practicing and filled with laughers and ten steps from my right two girls are fangirling with the players since most of players shirtless.

I stay with Anna while she is waiting on her boyfriend to come, and I'm gonna be a third wheel, but it was fine to me, her boyfriend is kind of friendly to me anyway.

"You are crazy over that boy band. I don't get it" she grabbed my ticket which is I almost cried when she snatch it from my hand "you know what, if any chance you could be with Harry, I could kill him, he looks like a jerk."

"Oh no, don't say that. Can't you see Harry is such a gentleman" I said and I carefully grasp my one and only VIP ticket.

"I see" I nodded to her agreement "but different girls that he's dating" she look at me, those blue eyes staring back at me, compelling me then she added "it sounds jerk to me"

"No he isn't!" I shall protect _my_ Harry! "He is just trying to find a true love"

"I don't think dating is his thing" she said, why she have to be so onerous.

"Yes he is" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Let me explain to you what a real man is" she said turning to watch Andrew her boyfriend "loves you more than months, spending with you all the time, a real gentleman, doesn't even cheated me even once" she said. She got a point, I never had a boyfriend or I was trying to say I never really been in love with anyone, I only have a crush for years. "Why don't you have a real boyfriend?" she suggested.

"Me, with whom?" I asked.

"Mat" she said pointing at Mat. She turn away when her phone started to ring and talk over thru the phone, I think it's her mother.

I watch Mat kicking the ball to goal. He has a dark brown hair that covers his eyes, and now he is sweating, the shirt stick on his body, and damn it, he look so hot. He rested his hands on his knees and trying to catch his breath. And then he said something then walks towards the bleachers to grab his bottle. I felt drooling when he took his shirt off and his hand on his hair to brush his wet hair off his eyes.

He changed his shirt and grabbed his bag to his shoulder. He walks, looks around his surroundings and stopped, this time I can tell he is looking back at me. Anna is not around, she runs to her full-of-sweat boyfriend and kiss him, like they never seen each other for years but they look so cute.

When I turn back again, Mat is still looking back at me, slowly walking and I turn away pretending to read my book, but when I started reading it, I don't understand every single word that I am reading. My thoughts drowned by Mat.

I slowly move my eyes but trying not to move my head. Mat is no longer looking at me, he is now talking to Andrew while his arm wrapped around Anne, like a real man. There it hits me; I want a relationship like that. While they're talking Anna said something to Andrew and he smiled agreeing to something, I look at Mat looking at Andrew, while he punch Mat's arms teasingly and shook his head hiding his damn cute smile.

"Hey" Anna pats my shoulder and grabbed his things "let's go, and grabbed a coffee"

"But I don't drink coffee."

"I know, but Mat is going with us!" she cheered for me and his high pitch voice teased me.

"I'm not going!" I said.

"Come on!" then she drags me with her. I have no choice but to go with her, she is much stronger than me.

When we reached the whole and saw the two boys walks out the boy's locker room. I turn my volume up listening to random rock songs that I can barely heard them and play with my Bubble Witch two and I was level seventy already, the tricky part.

"Here they are" and Anna manage to grab my earphones out of my ears.

"Hey" Andrew wrapped his arms around her and they kissed. OH no, I might die from awkwardness between us, I am trying not to look at them or even Mat's eyes. "Oh, let's go?" he said and they walked together, these witches planned this! Andrew looks behind over Mat and me and even Anna.

The sunset is so beautiful; I always love watching sunset since I was a child, sometimes I took a picture of it and place it on my mirror when I was staying at the farm and my mom's grandparents' house. I missed the air there it's so refreshing.

Mat and I walk silently while the two witches walks ahead, so sweet and talking and laughing too.

"Lydia" he said

"Mat" I said.

We both said in chorus, we turn away after we say each other's name.

He remembered my name, can I run away, hide and squeal?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

We sat waiting for our coffee to arrive, Mat and I sat opposite to each other and beside me is Anna.

We talk about their soccer game this coming third week of February, and Anna is so excited to watch, and the two boys are so eager to talk about that game while I sat here sitting laughing with them even thou I barely understand the game they're talking about.

"So Lydia and I are going to 1D's concert" said Anna as she put her arms around me. My eyes widen, I never know she would come with me, I was surprise and happy at the same time.

"Yeah" I said "and it's gonna be the best night."

"Even thou I don't really know the boys, but my best friend needs me"

"I need a friend to hold me there, in case I'll go crazy"

"That's great" said Mat smiling at me "so what time that will be?" he asked, wow his interested too.

"I think it will start seven in the evening." I shrugged I saw our coffee slash my chocolate arrives "I haven't know yet" I said.

"That must be your first time going in concert, isn't it?" Andrew asked.

"Yup" I said.

"That would be fun" said Mat.

"You guys want to come too" Said Anna as her sip on her coffee.

"I don't think we could" Said Mat and then he added "you know, coach is hoping we could win the game this time." He smiled again, that sweet smile that could melt me.

"We could watch their game, right, Lydia?" Anna asked, I'm not sure, I'm not really a big fun of football but that would be so rude to reject them.

"Sure" I said and then I can feel Mat smiling to himself as he is trying to hide them while he sips on his coffee.

Mat walks me to my house as he insists while it's getting darker on the street. I suddenly want Mat to stay a little longer to know him.

"I want to know you more Mat, so tell me what songs do you like?" I asked him and he is thinking.

"Hmmm" he hummed trying to think of anything. "I love almost everything" he said but he added "but I mostly listen to rock songs, alternative, punk rock and pop" he said "I like listening to fall out Boys and All Time Low"

"Oh, I like them too; I listen to bands and Panic! At the disco!" gladly we have something in common.

"Yeah, that's what I always listen" he said. We talk more until we get to my house. It's too early to say goodbye. I find Mat kind and nice, and those charming smile that made me smile and wanna ask him to do it again. We can be good friends.

"Well, see you tomorrow" I said.

"Can we hang-out again sometimes?" he asked, he looks me in the eyes, and I can see those bright brown eyes.

"I love too" I said, I can hide this smile in my face and I can't help blushing. I guess he can't see a better color of my face right now.

"Okay, tomorrow then?" he asked.

"Sure" I said. He waved goodbye at me and I waited on him to disappear before I went inside.

There's no car park in front the garage which means Kate wasn't still here. Today is Thursday, she use to have overtime every Thursday.

When I entered my brother is in hurry running downstairs and grabbing his shirt on the floor under the couch.

"What's happening with you?" I stare at him as he hurries on search out for the phone, not to point out he almost slipped down. "Whoa, calm down young man, you're in a rush", I throw my bag on the couch.

"I need food" he said as he dialed something on the phone. "I need to call Aunt Kate"

"No, she's on work, Justin, you can call pizza" I said as I turned the TV on.

"Okay, pizza then" then he dialed. It's not pizza or something that he is talking to, he orders one bucket of chicken, two extra large of Pepsi, one extra large of French fries. I heard him hang-up and sat beside me.

"In ten, they'll be here" he said and put his foot on the cable table. We watched some random shows; most of them are boring so he keeps on changing the channels.

There's a knock and I said to him to open the door, but he didn't he just rolled his eyes and watch some old movies on the TV, so I threw the pillow across to his face yet he didn't encourage it. So I'm the one who stood and walks towards the door.

A man with green polo shirt black cap, dark brown eyes, he might be five foot six ten, just like Harry but I think he is taller a bit inches than him. I find the delivery boy cute, but I didn't mind and pay him. He smiled as he accepts the money. I closed the door behind me and walk towards Justin.

He will never be the gentleman then I felt bad for the girl he is seeing now. I place the foods in front of us, and start eating. It was surprising he just let me eat and doesn't bother to nag that I didn't share any amount of money to buy. These days Justin begun to buy something he wants, I don't know where he get those things.

Five days to go, then this Wednesday, I can barely wait to go to their concert. I really wanted to cry out, jump because I am so damn keyed up about the concert I'll be seeing those awesome boys in the whole world. And my best friend is coming with me, she also likes those boys but she wasn't a big fan of them and fangirling is not her thing.

Mat claims to go with me at the mall to buy a tape of 1D which is I didn't bought the 'Midnight Memories' their latest album.

After we bought the album, we went to buy snacks for a while. We sat at the table outside some store, since it was such a good weather.

"I love the ice cream here" he said as he licks his ice cream cone.

"Maybe, I'll get rid of chocolates for a while and enjoy the taste of vanilla"

"You should, I always like vanilla."

"You love vanilla?" I jumped I remember my brother never talk to me for three because he requested a vanilla ice cream for him, but I bought a big galloon of chocolate ice cream.

"Yeah?" that was a question.

"My brother is obsessed with vanilla too"

"Your brother" he said as he look at me leaning closer to the table and arms crossed to his chest.

"Justin, he's quite annoying" I said the matter of fact.

He laughed a little "he was quite such a great guy, even thou he's just freshmen student"

Maybe they both played football before "sometimes, but I don't understand him."

"Why?" he asked pretty interesting to my little brother.

"He doesn't like spending with anyone" except what happened that night ago. He didn't talk to me eating is food _together_ "his attitude change when he grew up without mom, and he doesn't even get to see out dad's face"

Mat was speechless after I share few details about Justin. When I was kid and Justin was still a baby, one mother after he was born mom and dad divorce because he want us to stay somewhere in the city and mom want us there.

We really had a good life back there in but dad wants us something better.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's okay; I'm the one who want to talk about it anyway."

Monday noon, we decided to watch a movie at the theater with Mat and I only. I had a good time with him, he was funny and you will never ever get bored being with him since he was so open up talking with me, he doesn't complain if I was too loud to talk about my idols, he never out of topics and there's a lot of things I like about Mat.

Mat is not one of the players not in a literally way, that I like the most, firstly he doesn't date any girls in school I saw him out with only one girl. Secondly he was always been a gentleman and third he is awesome and great guy that who plays football I'm not trying to say Andrew is not like Mat.

Of course Andrew was nice too, that's why Anna loves him so much and they're both madly in love to each other.

After the long day with Mat, I sat down with my computer and read about the boys' (I was referring to one direction, I just like it when I call them boys, pretending I was close theme) news and stopped scrolling when I read the article. One Direction is having a promo to get a chance to date them for one day. My inner me jumped around the room and shouted. I'll join! I signed up so quickly and do the quizzes about them, I know everything about them.

There's one girl who is one step ahead of me and I gonna be out of you.

I stretched and my eye went watery, I felt sleepy maybe I could do this tomorrow. I shut my laptop off; put it back to my desk and putt of my light. Crawling to my bed and put the covers over me, I stare at the notebook which is filled with one direction's faces without space.

"I'm gonna see you soon" I whisper and I close my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bringing poster in the concert is not my thing, but brings neon green and red small lights in the concert are amazing. I am shouting thru my lungs and I can feel Anna is covering her ears, I'll apologize later.

Little music later, I was astonish and hypnotize by the voice of Zayn while sang at the bridge part the song called strong. He has such a lovely voice that I wanted to listen all the time. I turn to look at Harry while Harry just looked at Zayn and stare at his Microphone and scan the crowd for a little then walk to the side of the stage just far enough from me. He just stretched his hand to his fans, just like he is feeding them; wish he could do the same in front me.

While the boys are reading the tweets by the fans, unfortunately they haven't read mine but they're funny anyway, they've been dared by the fans but mine tweet is the craziest than the rest they've read. Most of the time, Louis was the one who cracked up jokes and do any crazy things on stage without hesitating.

They begun to sing other 'take me' home song and lastly they sung the 'last first kiss.'

My jaw hangs open as Harry hit the high note, I was awed by his voice, after the high note his face was total pensive and his hair only shadowed his face that I can barely see it. He was struggling to scan the crowd so he's eyes only look at the center of the crowd. _PLEASE, HARRY! LOOK AT ME!_ I shouted inside me but I couldn't. I was speechless because they're gonna end minutes by now.

The concert ends at ten at the evening; I still don't want to go home. Anna drives anywhere, she also don't want to go home. Anna is one of the richest girls in our school, you just thought she was just so simple and average girl, but no.

She always bought me dresses when there's special occasion, we always fight with that because I don't like dresses and I don't want someone to offer me too much expensive. That's the reason why she surprised me and got the VIP ticket instantly.

I didn't have a chance to make them sign an autograph at me three albums I brought with me. I was so stupid to forget all about the signing thing!

After Anna drove me home, everyone is in their room. I went straight to my room, my tummy is already full from the ice cream, burger and chips even I haven't eat a proper dinner with my brother and Aunt and the reason why because I was still full like the memories of the night take over my entire body.

I pulled the sheets over me and hugged Stitch over my chest while looking at the ceiling smiling like an idiot. This was the best night ever, my very first best dreamed ever. They're so amazing. Wow! Just because of five boys performing in front of me, they already took my breath away. Okay that's was kind of cliché, but no one can hear me. Wish there would be concert for ten hours but that would too much impossible. Or I could watch them sleeping eating and even staring at nothing just like they're also performing.

I was already dead tired that I can hardly stare at my wonderful good for past time ceiling. So I let myself drifted to sleep.

I was still can't get over the night at the concert. I was talking to Anna like she was laughing at me before but right now like she's gonna eat me alive by just staring at me, I was trying to joke but she didn't laughed so I pretend that I wasn't joking.

"But I kinda like them already" she was damn serious sitting in front of me. Anna Miller said she like 1D already! "Seriously" she said.

I run next to her and hugged her and squeeze her. "You're the best, best person I ever met!" I said and I was frozen when I heard my laptop make a sound that means I have a new message. No one beep me except for Anna but she's beside me and eating, we're at the field only few people running around and cleaning.

"Sometimes that sound freaks me out. It's just odd to me"

"Yeah, me too" I said and I slowly grabbed my laptop. What the hell is something with emailing?

Anna and I move our faces closer enough to the screen on my lap. It was from 1d contest to chance to date the boys.

"Oh boy" said Anna "ready it!" she ordered. I do what she told me.

Then she begun to read what was written on the screen "CONGRATIOLATIONS! You are the lucky girl ever, you won a 'chance to date the boys' be ready and geared up to meet the boys. This gonna be the best day of your life." I looked at Anna as she mirrored my unexplainable face then she turn at the screen again and she begun to read again "March 22, 8:00 in the morning at th3 *insert the expensive hotel at San Francisco* and look for George Thomson"

"This is not happening!" I trying to hold on my inner me going crazy and jumping around, the excitement of me wanted to bounce at the field and shout about the date, but I can't I don't want anyone to say I'm crazy because this thing is way too much impossible to a girl like me.

"You sent a video?!" Anna enormously asked at me.

"Of course, I think I have the best video ever" I said and give her the, you-know-me look.

She play the video, I was kind of embarrass with my face and voice, thou that's the first video I post publicly.

"One of the directioner guy said you have a soft voice he ever hear from the rest of the video"

"I take that as compliment" I said.

"And another bitch commented 'that was shitty, she shouldn't win'"

"I'm gonna hunt that freaking crazy bitch!" I shut my laptop off and I don't wanna hear it.

Wednesday is gonna be my best day ever! I can't believe this things going to happen my life. I can't explain the happiness inside me.


End file.
